


These are the lies.

by aficariacx



Series: Serenity Connection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Suicide or kamikaze, but you know, c:, uh, warning, written with a thought and lost it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aficariacx/pseuds/aficariacx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it." his grip on your shoulder tightens, "-don't think I can do this if I'm not with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I know I was supposed to be updating "Remember Me?", but I've been so busy and I'm away from my desktop right now.  
> Despite that, I've found ways to upload this short drabble to at least entertain y'all till Chapter 3 is out!

You couldn’t help but smile at the children running around and playing what seemed to be hide and seek. Well, at least that was what you could assume, after all-- the playground doesn’t really seem like the greatest place to stealth through. But kids are just kids, they find fun in anything. Their naivete sometimes even make you feel envious. 

 

Shaking your head, you grin sadly at them. No, you shouldn’t feel that way. It was alright, because you’ve had the greatest childhood of them all. Saving a whole new species from the underground when you were still a child had brought light to your life. Not only have you gain reputation in the outside world, you’ve gained love. Love from the monster kind, love from the people whom had placed their hopes onto you and love from your new family. A family that could finally be called yours. 

 

That was right, you had finally gain monster kind rights to family and even adoption. The name ‘Frisk Dreemur’ sounded so perfect and right, it made your heart flutter with pride. Finally, a name tagged behind your real one. It wasn’t like you’ve never had a surname before, but the previous tagline had felt so foreign that it didn’t even seem yours. 

 

_ But now, you’re right at home. _

 

Yes you certainly are. Which is why it hurts even more when you thought back to the time you had once held a knife; slashing through every monster that you’ve encountered back in the underground. A time when you listened to the screams and cries of the people you had called ‘ **_friends_ ** ’. Even after a true reset, the guilt and your sin had never left your back. Sometimes, your left hand would twitch, lingering the tilt of the kitchen knife which you had used to--

 

You couldn’t help but feel your heart tugging a little. The sound of child laughter rang through your mind, inflicting pain and pulsing throughout your cerebellum. It’s been getting worse these days, she had been getting stronger and you know deep in your guts, you have to do something and  _ fast _ . You regret selling your soul to her, knowing the consequences; but you had no choice, you needed her help to reset the timeline. 

 

_ You wanted to see everyone again. _

 

The sun was setting, and you could see it over the horizon. It was slowly condensing, shying away from humanity behind Mount Ebott-- as if the sun was playing hide and seek with the children as well. The breeze was getting colder and the sound of leaves drifting against the pavement, scratching the surface was like music to your ears. You feel at peace for once. The sound of children's laughter, the gentle wind and tree leaves gently rustling; it filled you with--

 

“kid.” 

 

You turn your gaze towards the origin of the voice and you couldn’t help but flinch. His gaze was hard, his usual happy demeanor was covered with anger and a dark shade of despair. And the sound of his voice, was filled with hurt. You didn’t think that he would’ve find the letter so soon, but judging from the hasty phone call you’ve had with him a couple hours ago, he was still a tad bit late.

“Sans..” You muttered softly. “w-wh-What are you..”

 

His hands were in his usual blue sweater pockets. But judging from the crumpled fabric and the faded cyan blue marks on it, it looked like he had cried. You bit your lip, mentally scolding yourself that you’ve had hurt him-- yet again. The letter, it was meant to be peaceful, a nice little good bye and a silent promise to not reach your hand towards the glistening yellow star ever again. Yet, you miscounted. You didn’t know it would hurt him so much, after all-- he never seemed to care before.

 

“you, what are you doing?” Sans gritted his teeth, taking one step closer to you. Reaching into his pocket, he threw crimped piece of paper to the floor. “you think this is funny?”

 

“It wasn’t meant to be a joke.” 

 

Clearing your throat, you looked at Sans with a determined gaze. Hopefully you didn’t seem a tinsy bit frazzled by his sudden anger, you had to stay strong. Her hold onto your heart is slowly increasing, if you don’t get this issue settled before then….  _ The thought send shivers down your spine. _

 

“Look, I know you wouldn’t get it. But--”

 

“wouldn’t get it?” He laughed, “you gotta be jokin’ kid.” 

 

His left eye suddenly burst into flames. Instantly, you remembered of the times you were brutally murdered by Sans. How your blood at coated the judgement hall through countless of retries to strike your blade at him. The determination and the angered that coursed through you filled you with a bitter nostalgia. Skeletal hand reached out from his pocket, reaching towards your soul. The area around the playground suddenly turned black. you’re blue now. 

 

“Sans!”

 

“shut it kid.” You felt your soul being pulled, instantaneously so was your body. “i got a bone to pick with you.” 

 

A row of femurs started emerging from the ground, your blue soul was pulled towards it. You knew what was going on, as if on instinct you jumped at the right time. Reaching towards your arrangement of tools, you picked Act. 

 

“Sans, what do you think you’re doing?” You gritted your teeth, “I have no time for games!”

 

“no time for..games?” He laughed sadistically, sending chills through you. “oh buddy ol’ pal, it’s ironic coming from you.” 

 

“Stop this Sans!” You shouted, jumping through another array of bones. He wasn’t listening anymore.

 

Another row of attacks came towards you, but it was still slow enough for you to dodge every one of them. You noticed how strained his attack was, as if he was holding back-- it wasn’t the same as if from the other timeline. You noticed the atmosphere around you had turned cold, it was night time. Your eyes started to burn, she’s getting closer to winning and Sans wasn’t helping. Chara is going to appear, and she’s going to kill the short skeleton. 

 

_ You’re not going to allow that from happening. _

 

“Saaans!”

 

“fuck.” The attacks stopped. But you couldn’t do anything. “kid, you’re choking me dead here.” 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“killing yourself? really? is that the only option you have?” He shouted at you, “ **Y O U** leaving us behind. aren’tya a tad bit guilty at all?”

 

Pulling out his cellphone, he shoved the screen in front of your face. You inspect what he meant and felt your heart sank. He had thirteen missed calls, most of them were from Toriel and a couple of them from Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys and Asgore. He took his phone and pressed onto the screen before reading one aloud, “did you find her?” 

 

“sans, frisk isn’t picking up her phone.” The sound of click echoed, “brother, why is Frisk not home yet?-- punk, I don’t care-- do your stupid shortcut and bring that brat home; toriel’s worried sick.”

 

Clenching your fist, you glared at Sans; yet you couldn’t help but feel tears streaming down your cheeks. Biting on your lower lip, you tried pushing your soul to the Mercy button. You really had no time to feel guilty, especially not with her influence starting to win. Your mind was practically chanting, ‘murder’ each second and you’re about to even click Fight to get it over with.

 

“not gonna say anything, bud?” He muttered before teleporting your blue soul back to the center. This is going to be harder than you thought. “com’on kid, throw me a bone ‘ere. let’s head home.”

 

“No!” You shouted, pushing all your strength to move your soul again. “I can’t! I need to..”

 

“ **k i d.** ” He sprouted a femur in front of me, “ **w e a r e g o i n g h o m e.** ”

 

Taking a deep breath in, you felt rather annoyed at his sudden determination. He had used his turn again, and you have a chance. Reaching into your pocket for anything; you felt the pen you had used previously. Having no other option, you raised it and slashed it infront of Sans, enough of distance to cause him to back up.

 

“And here I believed you didn’t want me here.” You smiled sadly at him, “You were always so anxious, whether if I’ll ever reset and send us all back to square one.”

 

“Aren’t you happy Sans? I’m not going to be a problem anymore.”

 

His left eye turned dark, and you felt your soul being pulled again. Closing your eye, bracing for an impact but it didn’t came. Instead, you felt soft fabric wrapping around you. You stare at the shorter skeleton in bewilderment, hoping to get an answer.

 

“i don’t like you, i don’t need you.” he whispered, “i don’t want to see you again.”

 

“‘cause i don’t think about you every single night; i’ll be better without you.”

 

“W-what are you..” You tried pushing yourself away, but Sans was stronger. 

 

“these are the lies I tell myself, the lies that are keeping me sane.” His hold around you tightens, “but now, after reading your letter. the things you’ve said kid… it struck a chord on me.”

 

He moved, instead of holding you his hand moved towards your shoulder. Allowing a little distance between, you could see his gaze. It was soft and welcoming at the same time serious, you had never seen this side of the comedian at all. You had thought he was always filled with puns and jokes. But to think…

 

" 'cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it." his grip on your shoulder tightens, "-don't think I can do this if I'm not with you."

 

“Sans I--” You whimpered, “I can’t hold it anymore.”

 

Taking your opportunity, you reached towards the Mercy button. Acting quickly, you pushed Sans away and took out the pen knife you kept with you just in case. You had thought about tracking back to the mountain to meet Flowey one last time, but Chara is taking over. 

 

_ You had no other options. _

 

“Sorry, good bye.” You saw Sans reaching out towards you, crying your name. But your vision was failing you and the sound of Chara screaming in pain felt bittersweet. You didn't even get to tell him the truth.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any questions? Wanna chat?  
> Hit me up with a question at https://aficaria.tumblr.com  
> Don't worry, I don't bite. :P


End file.
